


A Bad Date

by holtzbabe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, This is v dumb, and Erin coming out! Yay!, now with a follow up chapter of cuteness!, this is a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzbabe/pseuds/holtzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin Gilbert had a bad date. Holtzmann wants to right some wrongs.<br/>Or, the one where Erin accidentally comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Bad Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends. I wrote this on a plane like two hours ago (on my phone, which is what I'm currently posting from...so sorry about formatting and any autocorrects I missed). I'm supposed to be travelling...living in the moment...I don't know, but not writing Holtzbert on a plane. Oops? I'm currently waiting to board another plane so who knows what'll come from that flight.

It's nearly 2:00am when Holtzmann slides down the fire pole, ready to call it quits for the night and head home. She hums to herself as she strolls across the first floor: not any particular song, more like a continuous note that reminds her of an overworked machine.

It's by complete accident that she happens to spot the pair of legs on the floor on the other side of the couch that they acquired one day for napping purposes.

Holtz pauses, her hum petering out as she squints at the legs. The legs with impractical heels at the end of them.

She'd know those legs anywhere.

"Erin?" she says, hesitantly.

A muffled noise. Holtz rounds the couch and notices several things simultaneously.

1\. Erin Gilbert is lying face down on the tacky shag rug that Holtz brought in one day. She hasn't told the other ghostbusters where she found it, and if Erin knew she probably wouldn't let her face touch it.  
2\. There's an empty bottle of wine on the coffee table. No glass in sight.  
3\. Erin's skirt is riding up. A lot.

Holtz clears her throat. "Rough night, Gilbert?"

At that, Erin finally lifts her head and squints at Holtz like she's an apparition. Well, maybe not. Erin tends to look a little more intense when she's face-to-face with an apparition.

"Holtz?" she says.

Her makeup is smeared under her eyes like she's been crying. "You look like hell." Holtz grimaces. "What happened? Or do you always look like this after downing a whole bottle of wine?"

"I had a date." Erin drops her head back into the carpet, making Holtz wince to herself.

She feels a little pang of sadness at the admission. She doesn't want to think about Erin going on dates, unless they're with her. "It went well, huh?"

Erin groans. "Sooo well. Best date of my life, for sure."

Holtz comes to perch on the armrest of the couch. "Why don't you tell Auntie Holtzy all about it?"

"Okay. Can't be much worse reliving it."

Holtz waits. She draws her elbows onto her knees and props her head in her hands.

"So, it was with this guy--"

"There's your first mistake."

Erin lifts her head to give Holtz a long look. She's expecting some sort of chastising for the inappropriate interruption, but Erin looks pensive.

"I know," she says, and drops her head again. "I should just start dating women. This is getting painful." Before Holtz can react, Erin snaps her head up with a horrified look on her face. "Shoot. No, I didn't mean to--I'm not trying to imply that it's a choice one can make. I mean. I'm bisexual. So like, I sort of have a choice. I mean--"

"Whaaat?" Holtz says, drawing the word out as her face lights up. "You aaaare? I had no idea! This is so exciting!"

Erin eyes her. "I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not."

"I'm not," Holtz says. She mimes crossing her heart. "I seriously had no idea, and my gaydar runs about as well as any Holtzmann machine does."

"So it goes up in flames from time to time?"

Holtz grins. "Apparently. Who knew that straight-laced Erin Gilbert is not, in fact, straight? I don't even know what to do with this information, but I'm so glad I have it." She pauses, considering. "Holy hell, does this mean the ex-girlfriend vibes I was picking up between you and Abby that I immediately dismissed are actually correct?"

"I don't--I don't know what you're talking about," Erin splutters.

Holtz just looks on with glee. "This is like Christmas, oh my God. I have so many burning questions. How long have you known? Did you realize because of Abby? How long were you together?"

"I don't--I'm not answering that."

"Come on. Indulge me." Holtz winks.

"I've known since college."

"Ooh. Didya get some proper experimenting done, like a good scientist?"

"Enough to know Abby wasn't a fluke," Erin says, and then instantly claps her hand over her mouth and turns a deep shade of scarlet. "Oh my gosh, did I just say that out loud?"

Holtz cackles at the confession. "This is all making me so happy. Okay, I'm sidetracking you. I'll save the rest of my questions for the next time you're tipsy enough to share. Continue with this date breakdown, if you will."

Erin pulls herself up so she's sitting. It looks like it takes her a few seconds before she remembers the reason she's there. "Right. Okay, well--"

"Come sit on the couch." Holtz slides down off the armrest and pats the space beside her. "That carpet is of questionable origins."

Erin stands and flops down next to Holtz a few seconds later. She stares at the wine bottle and bites her lip. Holtz tries not to get distracted by it. "Okay, so I was waiting outside the restaurant for him--"

"Oh, he's already doing poorly. Come on. Always pick the girl up from her place."

"Are you going to keep interrupting?"

"Yes. Don't you want to hear my commentary?"

Erin sighs. "So, I was waiting there for twenty minutes before he finally showed up."

Holtz tsks. "Strike two. Things aren't looking good. Why didn't you leave?"

"I was going to after half an hour...anyway, he finally showed up and we went inside--"

"Did he hold the door for you?"

Erin thinks. "I don't think so. Jeeze, isn't that like, considered sexist now? Gender roles and all that?"

Holtz shrugs. "It's basic human decency. Hold the door open for anyone who's close enough, but especially when it's a pretty girl."

Erin flushes. "I--yes, well...um..."

Holtz smiles. She enjoys watched Erin get flustered. Now with Erin's confession hovering in her head, she allows herself a tiny sliver of hope that maybe all the reactions to Holtz' flirting were indicative of something more. It's stupid. Just because Erin's into girls doesn't mean she's into Holtz.

"So what happened once you were in the restaurant?" she prods.

"It turns out that there was going to be half an hour wait. I was fine with it, but he...wasn't."

"Uh oh. Did he throw a tantrum?"

"Little bit. I think he yelled at the hostess. I've already blocked out the memory. Then he made a big scene of grabbing my ass and saying 'let's go, babe' as if he had the right to do either of those things. And then he dragged me out of the restaurant."

"Yikesss. Did you punch him? I would've punched him."

"Almost," Erin says, and Holtz doesn't doubt her.

"What happened next? Please tell me you left."

"If only. He kept pulling me along jabbering something about this place he knew that had great food and no wait, and I really should've left but at that point I think I just wanted a free meal out of him."

"Did you get one?"

"Not exactly. Here's where the story gets good," Erin says.

"That wasn't the good part? Oh no."

"Just guess...take a wild shot in the dark as to where he took me."

"Uhhh...a lot of places are coming to mind. Dive bar? McDonalds?"

"Combine those, and add in half-naked women."

Holtz' eyebrows fly up. "Woah there. Not--"

"A strip club. With 'excellent burgers,' apparently."

Holtz nearly chokes. "Oh man, that's wild. Were the burgers excellent?"

"Not sure. That's when I left."

"Running, I hope."

Erin grimaces. "More like a brisk walk. After a very obviously fake phone call from my pet sitter saying that my dog was sick."

"You don't have a dog."

Erin smiles, looking down at the floor. "I don't. More of a cat person, actually."

Holtz snorts and Erin looks up to see her face twist into a wicked smirk. "Me too," she says, her voice thick with innuendo, throwing in a wink for good measure.

"Oh my gosh. You're insufferable."

"I know. So is that all? That's a pretty horrific sounding date. I now understand your need to down a bottle of wine."

Erin winces. Something else stirs on her face.

"Wait, is there more?" Holtz asks.

"Nothing. He just...well, he kissed me. Before I managed to duck away to tend to my sick dog. He kisses like a sick dog, by the way. Actually, I'm sure a dog would kiss better than that." Erin shudders.

"A perfect way to end a perfect night."

Erin groans and dramatically throws herself face-first onto Holtz' shoulder. Holtz gets a little tingly at the contact. She expects Erin to move, but she doesn't.

"Worst date of my life," Erin says into Holtz' shoulder.

"He failed by every account. You deserve someone who can actually get through a date without fucking up that drastically."

"It doesn't seem like a lot to ask. I don't know why I attract the worst people. Gosh."

"If I got the opportunity to take you on a date," Holtz is saying before she can stop herself, "I'd do it right."

She can feel Erin turn still, and she wonders if she crossed a line. She hopes that there was enough humour in her voice that Erin can't detect the seriousness behind her words.

"Oh yeah?" Erin says finally.

"I'd pick you up at your apartment, for starters. On time. With flowers, for good measure." She decides against mentioning which flowers, exactly. She knows Erin's favourite, but revealing that at this moment seems like it would be too obvious.

Erin's always been a little oblivious, though.

"You're off to a good start," Erin says, her voice light, and Holtz is glad she's playing along.

"I'd book reservations at a nice restaurant ahead of time, so we wouldn't have to wait in line. No strip club burgers for us."

Erin laughs. "Awesome."

Holtz pauses in her fantasy. "I'm surprised you weren't more for the strip club, Miss Bisexual Erin. Did you even go in?"

"No. I didn't want to watch him...experience that. He was so gross. Those poor girls don't deserve that. I mean, I know they get it all the time, and I know he went in after I left, but I just really didn't want to witness that."

"Fair point. Okay, where was I? Dinner. Right. We'd have dinner. I'd get the most interesting thing on the menu, and you'd probably shake your head at me but be curious enough to try some anyway. We'd finish and I'd pay, because I'm a gentleman--"

"Again with the gender roles. What if I want to pay for myself?"

"I'd let you, if you protested hard enough. But I'm a big believer in 'she who suggests the date pays for the date.'"

"How do you know I didn't suggest the date?" Erin says casually.

That trips Holtz up a little. "Uh. Because...because it's my fantasy and in it, I asked you out, not the other way around."

Is she crazy, or did Erin's breath just hitch at the word 'fantasy'?

"Okay," Erin says slowly, carefully. "After you pay? What happens then?"

Holtz clears her throat. "We'd leave and walk for a bit. Just ambling. Not ready to end the night. Eventually it would get late and I'd walk you back to your apartment. And..."

Erin lifts her head from Holtz' shoulder finally and stares at her, something unreadable in her eyes. "And?" she prompts.

Holtz swallows, her throat suddenly very dry. "And I'd...I'd..." Her eyes flick to Erin's lips, almost involuntarily.

"You'd?"

"Try...to read you...for signs that you wanted me to kiss you."

"And what conclusion would you draw?"

Holtz stares into Erin's eyes, brain racing a mile a minute, unable to form words into sentences.

That's when Erin kisses her. Not a tentative kiss either: an assertive one, her hands reaching to Holtz' coat to pull her in. She tastes like wine. Holtz thought she had effectively burned all of her nerve endings through years of reckless inventing, but it turns out they're still very, very capable of feeling. Every inch of her feels like it's on fire in the best way. She's been dreaming about this forever. She never, never thought it would happen.

She pulls away. Her hands are in Erin's hair. She's not even sure when that happened. "You drank an entire bottle of wine. Did you...are you sure about this? I mean, are you going to regret this tomorrow?"

"That was hours ago. I'm only a little tipsy now. Besides, I've been thinking about doing that ever since I met you, and unless somebody's been spiking my coffee, I've been pretty sober."

Holtz is at a bit of a loss for words. "Wait, seriously? Since you met me?"

Erin nods a little bashfully. "I thought maybe your flirting was a joke, but--"

"It wasn't. I thought you were straight until earlier this evening, or I would've asked you out a long time ago. Ages ago."

"It's not too late."

"You're right. Erin Gilbert, would you like to go on a date with me? I'll only take you to a strip club if you're good."

Erin cracks up, giggling in that dorky Erin way. It makes Holtz' heart leap. "Holtzmann, I would love nothing more. To go on a date. Not to a strip club."

"We'll see." Holtz winks.


	2. A Good Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this old thing? Surprise, it's been almost a year but I decided to write a cute lil follow up as a reprieve from all the angst in my current fic, [all the love I never gave (before I left you)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11000574/chapters/24504501) :) Hope you enjoy! This part WASN'T written on a plane so...who knows if it'll be as good as the first part, lol

Holtzmann is curled up on the Nap Couch, dozy but not asleep, when she feels it shift down at the end. She opens one eye to see Erin perched tentatively by her feet.

“Shoot,” she says, “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Y’didn’t.” Holtz yawns. “What time is it?”

Erin checks her slender watch. “Half past six.”

“In the morning?”

Erin squints at her. “No?”

Holtz pushes her glasses up from her nose as she rubs her eyes with her fists. “Makes more sense.”

“I don’t understand how you can nap this late in the day and still sleep at night.”

“Ah.” Holtz holds a finger up. “You’re mistaken. I don’t sleep at night. I’m like a…bat?”

“You…sleep upside down?”

“No, but _that’s_ a practice I can get behind. Remind me to research that later. Bet it’s great for braining, all that blood flow. Gets that idea juice churning.”

Erin wrinkles her nose.

Holtz stretches her arms back over her head and yawns again. “Others head out already?”

Erin nods. “An hour ago.”

“What’re you still doing here, then? Didya hang around just to watch me sleep?” Holtz grins.

Erin’s face falls. “Oh. You forgot…that’s—that’s okay.”

Holtz’ grin dribbles off her face. “Forgot what? What did I forget?”

“It’s fine, really, I didn’t—it’s fine.”

“Erin. What did I forget?” She holds Erin’s embarrassed gaze for a few seconds, then it hits her. She blinks. “Fuck.”

She pushes her drooping sleeve up past her elbow again and exposes the smudged pen on her forearm that reads: _Fri 6 DATE :D_

She looks up in horror. “I forgot our date.”

“It’s fi—”

“It most certainly is _not_ fine.” Holtz clambers upright. “All that talk about doing this right and I can’t even manage to _remember_ our first date.”

Erin shrugs. “You’re clearly tired. I know you were really excited about it.”

“What do you mean were? I still am!” She checks her own watch and swears again. “We’ve missed our reservation.”

“We can reschedule for a different night, Holtz. It’s okay. Really.”

“Nuh uh.” Holtz shakes her head wildly. “We’re doing this.” She stands and extends a hand to help Erin up as well, then sweeps her gaze appreciatively over Erin’s dress. “You dressed up for me and everything? Now I just feel like an asshole.”

Erin blushes. “I didn’t—it’s not a big deal. Seriously, we don’t have to—”

“Shh, shh.” Holtz holds up a finger. “Lemme think for a second. I can figure out a back-up plan.” She closes her eyes and thinks.

“Do you need to go upside down?” Erin says wryly.

“Excellent idea,” Holtz says, and crawls back on the couch, throwing her legs up the back and wiggling down until her head touches the carpet. She closes her eyes again and presses her fingers to her temples.

A minute passes.

“Did you fall asleep?” Erin says.

Holtz hums. Then her eyes fly open. “I got it!” She excitedly rolls to her feet and sways a little as her body readjusts to the quick change. “Two words: backwards date.”

Erin looks at her warily. “What?”

“Backwards date. We do everything in reverse. Which meeeaaans…that I get to kiss you goodnight right now. That is, if you want me to.”

Erin raises an eyebrow. “Is that really the _last_ thing that happens on a date?”

Holtz snorts when she realizes what Erin’s hinting at. “It’s the last thing that happens on a _first_ date, at least in my books. Damn, Gilbert. Always full of surprises.” She winks.

Erin blushes again. “I didn’t mean—I only meant that we don’t know how the night would’ve ended.”

Holtz chuckles and steps closer. “Right.”

“You can kiss me goodnight,” Erin whispers.

“Excellent.”

Holtz leans in and kisses her, long and languid. Erin pulls her closer by her hips so the entire length of their bodies touch. Holtz smiles into the kiss and slides her hands up Erin’s back.

Then Erin pushes her back down to sit on the couch and smirks as she straddles her lap, an impressive feat given the dress she’s wearing. The act is enough to make Holtz lightheaded, and she’s glad she’s sitting down now. She’s too gay for this shit.

“So this is how you end your dates, huh?” she chokes out.

Erin hovers an inch from her lips. “Only the good ones.”

“So it was a good date, then?”

Erin pulls away far enough to give her a look. “What do you think?” She moves to kiss the spot under Holtz’ ear.

Holtz shudders and exhales. “Alrighty then.”

Erin laughs and pulls back. “You okay?”

“I’m…I’m good. I might need a moment. I’m still getting used to this new Erin. I feel like I barely know her. This is only our first date, after all.”

“We got to know each other pretty well over dinner, though, didn’t we?”

Holtz hums. “Yeah, we did.”

Erin smiles a little shyly, which is hilarious given the position she’s in. “Why don’t we take a walk?”

The corners of Holtz’ mouth twitch up. “I’d love that. I don’t want to say goodnight just yet.”

Erin climbs off of her and pulls her up from the couch. “Come on, then.”

They grab their stuff, lock up the firehouse, and slip outside. It’s still warm out, but the summer day has already cooled a bit. It’s the perfect temperature for walking.

They take off down the block at a leisurely amble. Holtz brushes her fingers against Erin’s and then interlaces her hands. Erin gives her a soft smile. Their hands swing between them.

“It’s a beautiful night,” Erin says.

“Sure is. A beautiful night with a beautiful woman. What more could I ask for?”

Erin laughs. “What a charmer.”

Holtz winks at her. “Hey, I could go for some ice cream right now. I still have some room left over from dinner. Whaddya say?”

“Ice cream sounds heavenly right now.”

“Come on, then. I know a place.”

They take their time getting there. Once they arrive, they survey their options.

“I have an idea,” Holtz says.

“Another one?”

Holtz grins. “I’m full of ’em. Whaddya say we each pick a flavour and then we both have to get a scoop of each?”

Erin hesitates for only a second, then smiles. “Sure.”

Holtz ends up picking mocha in the hopes that it might give her a slight caffeine boost (she’s still a bit groggy from her nap). Erin selects raspberry cheesecake.

“A solid combo,” Holtz says as the girl behind the counter scoops their cones for them.

They walk with their cones in hand, keeping up an effortless stream of conversation. They talk about anything and everything, except work. They have tons of time _at_ work to talk about work. Tonight is about learning about each other.

After they finish their ice cream, Holtz checks her watch. “Oh, darn, it looks like we missed our dinner reservations by about two hours. Not to fret, I know a great place. It has _excellent_ burgers.”

Erin eyes her, but she looks like she’s holding back a smile. “It better not be a strip club.”

“I said, I’ll only take you there if you’re good.” Holtz winks and lifts their interlaced fingers so she can press a kiss to the back of Erin’s hand.

Erin crinkles her nose cutely. “Your mouth is still sticky from the ice cream.”

“I don’t mind.”

Erin laughs. “So where are these burgers I’ve been promised?”

Twenty minutes later, they arrive at their destination. Holtz sweeps her arms wide and bows a little. “We’re here.”

“Holtz.”

“Yeeesssss?”

“This is Wendy’s.”

“Yep.”

“Is this…where you meant to take me?”

Holtz levels a gaze over the rims of her glasses. “No, but I slept through our reservations. Remember? Plus, I have my reasons. Good food, no wait, no strippers…what more could you want?”

Erin looks down at her dress. “I’m a little overdressed.”

Holtz looks down at her own outfit. “And I’ve got a burn mark in the shape of Georgia on my pants. We balance out.” She pulls open the door and gestures for Erin to enter. “After you.”

Erin laughs lightly and heads inside.

They order burgers and fries, keeping it simple, and sit across from each other in a plastic booth.

“So, Erin.” Holtz unwraps her burger and takes a large bite. “Temmyboyoseff.”

Erin blinks. “Sorry?”

Holtz swallows her mouthful of food. “Tell me about yourself.”

“Holtz. You’ve known me for two years.”

“There’s always more to learn.” Holtz shoves a handful of fries in her mouth.

Erin gives a small smile. “What do you want to know?” She takes a tiny bite from her own burger.

“Tell me about Baby Gilbert. What was your childhood like, besides the ghost girl stuff?”

Erin shrugs. “Not much to tell. I grew up in Battle Creek, but you knew that. I had a few friends pre-ghost, but after that I was on my own. I was a nerd back then, too. Spent my time reading, working ahead in school, going to the library…”

“Righteous. Any extracurriculars? Clubs? Sports? Hobbies?”

The corner of Erin’s mouth twitches. There’s a bit of mustard there. “Kept getting kicked out. Too awkward for dance, too competitive for sports, too much of a loser for clubs…they’d change the meeting time and not tell me.”

“Oof, children are a delight.”

“And teenagers,” Erin muses. “Abby and I formed the Metaphysical Examination Society, but nobody else joined, so I’m not sure that qualifies.”

“Sure it does. Two people count as a club. So does one person, really. I belonged to all sorts of clubs when I was a wee Holtzmann.”

“Clubs of one?” Erin bites the end off a fry.

Holtz bobs her head. “Those are the best kind.”

Erin laughs. “What about you? What else did little Holtz do?”

Holtz waves her hand and takes a loud pull from her soda. “Oh, you know, all the gay sports. Softball, rugby, roller derby, table tennis…”

Erin raises one eyebrow. “Table tennis is a gay sport?”

“It is the way I play it, baby.” Holtz winks.

Erin chokes on a fry. Holtz just smirks around her straw.

They continue to talk as they eat dinner. Holtz, with her never-ending stomach, eats her entire burger and fries, and even finishes off the rest of Erin’s fries when she pushes them aside.

“You’re weak,” Holtz says.

“I’m just saving room for dessert,” Erin says, and tries to wink but fails spectacularly.

Holtz chuckles. “Never change, Gilbert. Never change.”

After she’s polished off the rest of the food, they clean up their table and step back outside. The sun is just starting to set. They wordlessly start heading back in the direction of the firehouse.

Holtz catches Erin’s arm as they pass by a flower stand that’s starting to pack up.

“Close your eyes,” she says.

“Holtz—”

“Close ’em.”

Erin grumbles, but she’s smiling. She drapes one hand over her eyes as Holtz pulls out her wallet and surveys the remaining flowers. It only takes her a second to zero in on a bouquet that has a single lily amongst it. It’ll have to do. She pays the guy and tells him to keep the change, then taps Erin on the shoulder.

Erin opens her eyes and smiles as she takes them. “For me?”

As Erin smiles, Holtz notices that she still has mustard tucked into the corner of her mouth, the lip equivalent of the spot on a windshield where the wipers don’t reach.

“Bear with me a moment, m’dear,” Holtz says, “as I do something super corny.”

“Wh—” Erin breaks off as Holtz reaches up to thumb away the mustard.

The gesture is more intimate than she anticipated. Now she realizes why it always happens in cheesy rom-coms. “Sorry if you were saving that for later,” Holtz says quietly, her voice a little hoarse.

“I wasn’t.”

Holtz clears her throat. “I really want to kiss you right now, but it seems like it’s too early in the date for that. I just picked you up, after all.”

Erin responds by leaning in and kissing her softly. She pulls away a second later and bites her lip. “That was a thank-you for the flowers. That’s totally acceptable.”

“Right,” Holtz says, a little breathlessly.

Erin links their arms, flowers resting against Holtz’ elbow, and they start walking again.

They slow down once they get within a block of the firehouse, clearly prolonging their return. They have to arrive eventually, though, and once they do, Holtz reluctantly unlocks and opens the door for Erin.

“Wait down here for me? I’ll go secure the lab, then we can leave on our date,” she says sullenly.

Erin laughs. “You sound so excited.”

Holtz manages a brief smile then heads upstairs, taking the stairs two at a time. She makes quick work of locking up the lab, then flies down the pole and strides over to where Erin’s bent over her desk scrawling something on a piece of paper.

“Time to put the work away, Gilbert,” she says. “We have a date.”

“Don’t worry, _I_ didn’t forget,” Erin teases as she straightens up.

Holtz licks her lips. She doesn’t laugh. “I really am sorry about that.” She sweeps her gaze over Erin, from that adorable dress to her flushed cheeks to the way her hair is slightly mussed from the little bit of wind outside. “You look beautiful,” she says shyly, then leans in to kiss Erin’s cheek like she would if she were picking her up at the start of the date. It takes all her willpower to refrain from kissing her properly.

Erin holds her gaze. “Can we drop the whole backwards date thing now?”

Holtz’s heart falls. “Did you not like it?” She thought Erin seemed like she was having fun. Did she read the whole evening wrong?

Erin smiles. “I loved it. It was the best date of my life.”

“Oh?” Holtz squeaks out.

“But I just really, really want to kiss you right now.”

“Um. You should—you should do that.”

So Erin does.

And Holtz discovers that she might be less of a gentleman than she was bragging about when she _slightly_ bends her not-after-a-first-date rule. Not that either of them mind, much.

Who can blame her?

It was a pretty damn good date.

 


End file.
